An Eventful Day
by Avalon Estel
Summary: Legolas and Aragorn get lost in Mirkwood Forest, and let's just say the result isn't pretty. Contains extreme insanity and a crying Legolas. No slash. [One-shot: COMPLETE]


An Eventful Day

A/N: Just felt like writing something for Aragorn and Legolas. I really like it. And as always, please, please, please, please, PLEASE don't curse AT ALL in your reviews. Not even mildly! I'm still having trouble with that! I'm a younger person, and don't wish to be exposed to that. And thanks to everyone who has reviewed my other stories, and to everyone who answered my questions in "Until the Last Moment". I appreciate it.

* * *

"Well, I must say, Mirkwood is quite a lovely forest, is it not, Estel?" 

"Yes, aside from it being so dark."

"Oh, yes, it is quite dark, but otherwise?"

"Of course! It's lovely, Legolas."

"That's what I said."

"I know."

"Just making sure."

"Of course."

"So, how's Arwen?"

"Oh, fine. Eldarion is giving us quite a time."

"Aren't little ones adorable?"

"Yes, but they are a trial when it comes down to it. I don't know _how_ Elrond dealt with the twins and me. We must have been worse than orcs!"

"Ha, ha! That's amusing!"

"Were you awful when you were an elfling?"

"I suppose."

"Oh yes, you _suppose_. You can never admit any wrongs, can you, Legolas?"

"What does _that_ mean?"

"Nothing whatsoever."

"It meant _something_!"

"Oh, let it go."

"Of course. You know I can't stay mad at you Estel. By the way, would you happen to know where we are?"

"No. _You _live here. Why don't _you_ know?"

"I simply wasn't paying attention."

"Well, then, it isn't _my_ fault!"

"Are you insinuating it was _mine_?"

"Perhaps."

"You _were_, weren't you!"

"Perhaps."

"You are infuriating!"

"Thank you."

"Argh!"

"Maybe if we turn around and retrace our steps we can get back."

"Good idea!"

* * *

"It's been twenty minutes, Estel! Shouldn't we be back now?" 

"I would think so."

"Well, why aren't we? I thought you were such a great tracker!"

"I am! I just haven't ever been to Mirkwood before, you twit."

"Twit? I'll show you _twit_!"

"Ow! My nose! What was that for?"

"For calling me a twit. I can't believe this. Lost in my own homeland. What would Mother say?"

"Legolas, your mother is dead."

"Oh, I forgot about that. What would Father say?"

"Your father hates you."

"Oh."

"Legolas, I'm sorry! I've made you cry!"

"N-no, I'm n-not c-c-crying! I just d-don't think it's f-fair, is all!"

"Don't think what's fair?"

"That my f-father hates m-me!"

"Oh. Well, Legolas, if it helps, my father died before I ever knew him."

"B-but you had Elrond!"

"Yes, he was a good foster father, but still..."

"And you had a mother!"

"Yes, that too..."

"It's not fair!"

"No, but life isn't, for mortals _or_ immortals."

"You should talk! You ended up a king married to one of the fairest Elves in the realm! _And _you have a father!"

"Oh, for goodness sake, will you stop with the fathers! I never should have said anything!"

"It doesn't make _sense_! What did I ever do to him?"

"I'm sure your father didn't always hate you, Legolas."

"Oh, no. He _always_ hated me."

"Why?"

"I have no idea!"

"I'm sorry."

"Why, you even grew up in a prettier forest than I did!"

"Mirkwood's pretty."

"Estel, it is not, and you know it."

"Okay, so Rivendell's brighter, but – "

"Don't you try that note with me, Ranger!"

"Oh ho, 'Ranger' now?"

"Yes, because that's what you are."

"I am King!"

"I always knew you were pompous!"

"You're not worth the breath. How in Middle-Earth are we going to get back?"

"Don't you have a map?"

"Yeah, but how can I read it in this dark?"

"I have this."

"Whoa! What is that?"

"A match."

"Where'd you get it?"

"I don't know. It was just in my pocket all of a sudden. Ouch!"

"Blow it out, quick! Quick!"

"Oh, my poor fingers..."

"Do you have another one?"

"Yeah. Here."

"Good, good. Oh, no!"

"What now?"

"Eldarion scribbled all over it!"

"Wonderful!"

"This isn't my fault!"

"Nothing ever is!"

"Yes, sometimes I make mistakes."

"But you'll never admit to them."

"Don't you go there, Legolas."

"I will."

"You will not. Not if you don't want to die!"

"You'll have to catch me!"

"I'm not following you!"

"Come and get me!"

"I'm ignoring you!"

"Estel?"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Please, don't make me maim you."

"Estel?"

"_What_?"

"We're home."

"Oh, good. I told you I'd get us back."

"You? _You_?"

"I am the Ranger, after all."

"Why, you!"

The End


End file.
